Bakcstage
by The Cho-I Belief Wonkyu
Summary: #HappyWonKyuDay FF WONKYU The Cho-I Belief 최시원 Love 조규현 WonKyu Shipper


Title : Backstage

Author : Winda Junpyo

Cast : WonKyu

A/N : Karena waktu semakin mendekati WonKyu Days saya bawa lagi FF untuk meramaikannya, ini FF murni hayalan saya Oke, don't be Sider. Hargailah saya dan para Author di seluruh dunia... Hehehehe

-HappyWonKyuDays-

Kyuhyun Pov

'Dasar tiang listrik. Dasar tukang makan. Dasar maniak game. Dasar di suara badai. Dasar maknae manja' ahhhhh... Dasar menyebalkan'

Kalian tahu Maknae paling tinggi di Korea Selatan? Kalian tahu maknae yang hoby nya bermain game? Yah hanya ada satu maknae di korea yang seperti itu dia adalah Shim Changmin, aish dia membuatku kesal hari ini. Tadi dia datang ke Dormku bersama Minho, si tiang listriknya SHINee.

Kalian tahu kalau aku itu katanya cocok dengannya? Benarkah? bahkan kami di juluki maknae couple oleh Hyungdeul SJ dan DBSK. Karena julukan itu aku berfikir jika aku menyukainya dan aku tidak suka kalau Minnie dekat-dekat dengan namja lain apalagi dengan Minho. Aku jadi malas besok harus ikut SM Town.

''Hhahahaha... Hyung coba kau ajarkan aku ekspresi tertembak, karena di Dramaku selanjutnya aku berperan sebagai tentara'' Oke, suara itu cukup menggangguku. Ku tengok ruang tv dari kamar dan ternyata di sana ada Kibum dan Siwon Hyung yang sedang belajar akting, ckck jadi Kibum hyung pulang ke Dorm untuk belajar pada si Simba? Mereka itu terlihat sangat dekat, apa iya gosip selama ini kalau mereka berpacaran? Kenapa perasaanku jadi seperti ini. Tiba-tiba saja dadaku perih.

''Yak! Kyu. Kau sedang apa?'' aish

Bunny hyungku malah mengagetkanku untung aku tidak jantungan.

''Owh. Kau sedang memata-matai SiBum ya? Lihat mereka begitu dekat ya?''

''Mwo?! SiBum ?''

''iya, SiBum itu Siwon&Kibum. Ah jangan-jangan kau cemburu ya, Hyung malaikatmu dekat dengan orang lain?'' godanya. Jadi benar hanya ada SiBum dan tidak akan ada WonKyu.

''Kau sok tahu Bunny hyung. Aku tidak cemburu sedikit pun, lihat aku akan mengerjai mereka''

Oke dari pada aku terus di introgasi olehnya lebih baik aku kerjai mereka, semoga bisa membuat perasaanku lebih baik.

Aku mengendap-endap keluar kamar, mereka sedang duduk di depan TV dan tentu saja mereka sedang membelakangiku. Dasar kedua aktor ini sanking seriusnya aku berada di belakang mereka saja mereka tidak tahu. Baiklah rasakan ini hyungdeul!

''Hwwwaaaaa Hyungggggggg'' aku berteriak kencang tepat di kuping mereka.

''Yakkkkk!''

''hhhaaaahhhaaa'' aku tertawa terbahak berhasil mengerjai mereka.

''Yak! Kau Cho Kyuhyun! Beraninya berteriak pada kami. Kau mau aku masukan kedalam lubang buaya, hah?'' marah Kibum hyung mengusap telinganya. Aku hanya memberikan cengiran padanya.

Tapi aku lihat Siwon hyung hanya tersenyum lembut padaku dan malah mengusap Pucuk kepalaku.

''Dasar anak nakal, masih saja suka mengerjai'' kata Siwon hyung lagi-lagi mengusap kepalaku, aku yakin wajahku langsung memerah seketika karena ini. Hyung berhentilah bersikap seperti ini.

''Aish Hyung kau selalu memanjakan terus anak itu, kajja kita latihan di tempat lain saja'' Kibum Hyung bangun dan menarik tangan Siwon hyung masuk ke kamarnya.

Aish, tidak asyik! Padahal aku berharap mereka memarahiku, sudah lama rasanya Siwon hyung tidak pernah bercanda lagi padaku. Apa dia membenciku? Apa dia justru malas melayaniku. Beda dengan hyungdeul yang suka melayaniku dan tidak segan membalas. Dia hanya tersenyum dan bersikap seperti tadi. Kau tahu? Kau membuat perasaanku jadi aneh. Tapi mana mungkin juga dia membenciku. Ah aku tidak peduli!

''Donghae ikan, kau melihat Teukki hyung?'' tanyaku yang melihat Hae Hyung yang sedang memandikan Bada.

''Owh, Hyung sedang rapat dengan petinggi SM untuk SM Town. Yak! Kau memanggilku apa tadi?''

''Aniya, aku tidak memangilmu apa-apa'' kataku polos dan pergi meninggalkan Hae Hyung sebelum dia...

1

2

3

''dasar Kyuhyun Pikachuuuuuuuu!'' teriaknya teramat kencang, haha aku tidak dengar hyung.

Apa tadi kata Hae hyung? Rapat untuk SM Town? Ah aku jadi teringat pada si Tiang listrik lagi, ckck awas saja kalau di mencuekanku lagi.

- SKIP -

Author Pov

SM Town III in Seoul akan di mulai 3jam lagi. Tatanan panggung super mewah pun sudah tertata dengan rapi. Kini artis-artis tengah melakukan rehersal sebelum konser.

Dan Super Junior sendiri baru saja selesai rehesal, jadi mereka kembali ke Backstage untuk sekedar latihan, istirahat, mengobrol sebelum tiba saatnya mereka di make up, berganti kostum dan tampil.

Dan ini juga kali pertama Kibum dan Kang in ikut SM Town. Kang in selalu menempel pada Leeteuk, mereka pun akan memakai kostum yang sama, hanya berbeda ukuran. Sementara Kibum dia ke sana kemari melepas Rindu pada semua member, dan para member pun memanjakan Kibum.

Tapi sepertinya ada yang cemburu karena hal ini, dia adalah sang Maknae Kyuhyun. Dia merasa terasingkan karena ini. Baiklah dia yang biasanya paling ribut kini dia hanya duduk diam di salah satu kursi single di samping Heechul yang tidur.

Seperti yang kita tahu maknae di Suju tidak hanya Kyuhyun, tapi masih ada Ryeowook, Kibum dan Henry. Berhubung Henry tidak ikut dan Ryeowook sibuk latihan untuk Solonya jadi Kibumlah yang di manja para member.

Mungkin para member merasa kangen pada Snow White mereka itu.

''Bummie, kau jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, kami tahu tarian di lagu baru kami cukup rumit terlebih kami meremix untuk bagianmu'' ucap Leeteuk dengan penuh perhatian. Kibum hanya tersenyum.

''Tidak apa-apa Hyung aku sangat suka berlatih dan juga dulu sering menonton MV nya'' jelas Kibum.

''Lihat, Uri Bummie sangat serius berlatih, beda sekali dengan Kyuhyun yang suka mengomel kalau di suruh latihan'' ucap Kang In melirik Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi memang hanya diam.

''Haha, kalau dia pasti di suruh latihan sedikit gerakan baru saja protes'' timpal Eunhyuk, semua member tertawa dan memojokan Kyuhyun, kecuali Siwon dan Kibum.

Kyuhyun nampak kesal dan sakit hati di perlakukan seperti itu, ia mencengkram kaos bawahnya dan menahan kekesalannya. Bagaimana pun siapa yang tidak sakit hati di pojokan seperti itu.

Disaat semua member memojokan Kyuhyun, beda dengan Siwon yang menatap hawatir Kyuhyun. yah dia tahu bagaimana sakit hatinya Kyuhyun saat ini, bisa di lihat dari keringat dingin yang mengalir deras dari pelipisnya dan mata yang mendadak sayu. Owh dia ingin menangis atau sakit? Itulah yang ada di benak Siwon.

Sedikit ingin meredamkan Suasana yang semakin memanas. Siwon bersuara berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan para member yang terdengan profokatif.

''Bummie apa kau sudah menguasai ekspresi yang ku ajarkan semalam?''

Semua member menghentikan tawanya dan kompak bersiul ke arah Kibum.

''Ciiieeeee jadi semalam kalian berlatih bersama, sepertinya semalam kalian kangen-kangenan ya...?'' goda Donghae yang langsung di setujui Eunhyuk.

''iya... Sepertinya, semalam kalian mungkin melakukan sesuatu...''

''haha... Tapi sepertinya kalau Kyuhyun belum pernah menyentuh Sungmin, lihat dia belum pernah merah-merah'' oke kali ini Yesung si Big head lah yang berbicara dan lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menjadi sasaran empuk lagi.

''Yak hyung mengapa membawa-bawaku sih, memang kenapa kalau tubuhku ini selalu mulus'' kata Sungmin tak terima tapi kembali tertawa, ''Aku juga tidak yakin kalau Kyu bisa melakukannya'' tambahnya melirik Kyuhyun dan kembali tertawa.

Oke kesabaran Kyuhyun sudah habis sepertinya.

''STOP! Kalau kalian memang membenciku gantikan saja posisiku dengan orang lain, keluarkan saja aku'' teriak Kyuhyun meluapkan emosinya. Namun sial posisinya yang dekat dengan Heechul membuatnya terkena sasaran namja galak itu.

''yak! Jangan berteriak di dekatku, bodoh'' dengan tidak berperikekyuhyunan heechul memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan kipasnya.

Mata Kyuhyun sudah berkaca-kaca, ia menundukan kepalanya menutupi kelemahannya itu. Oke Siwon semakin hawatir, ia takut Kyuhyun menangis atau bahkan pingsan. Di dekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Kyuhyun tangan panjangnya berusaha menggapai pundak Kyuhyun, untuk menenangkannya. Tapi sial sikap Siwon di salah artikan Shindong.

''yak, Bummie kau jangan jauh jauh dari siwon, dia bahkan susah untuk menyentuhmu. Aku tahu dia masih merindukanmu'' dengan penuh ke sok tahuan Shindong menarik Kibum agar dekat dengan Siwon, bahkan mereka sampai bertubrukan.

Mendengar itu Kyuhyun mendongkakan kepalanya menatap Siwon. Entahlah dari matanya ada sebuah kekecewaan dan kesakithatian. Entah Sakit hati karena kembali di pojokan atau karena kata-kata Shindong.

Siwon balik menatap Kyuhyun, ia terkejut melihat orang yang di cintainya nampak terluka. Hatinya mendadak perih dan rasa bersalah yang menggerogoti. Ingin sekali Siwon berlari dan memeluk Kyuhyun tapi seperti yang dia tahu sebelumnya kalau Kyuhyun katanya menyukai Changmin jadi mana mungkin ia terluka'karena kata - kata Shindong tadi.

''Hyungdeul sudahlah jangan menyalahkan atau memojoki Kyunnie terus, di pasti terluka. Dan soal aku dan Siwon hyung, kami tidak melakukan apa-apa. Lagi pula kami tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu'' ucap Kibum yang sudah menyadari sejak tadi keadaan Kyuhyun. Kang in menyenggol lengan Kibum dan memelototinya.

''Memang kenapa dengan Kyuhyun Bummie? Dia saja tidak protes, itu karena dia sadar kalau yang kita katakan itu semuanya benar. Iya kan Kyu?'' ucap Eunhyuk.

''iya kan? Kau itu tidak sabaran, suka protes, nakal, manja, suka main-main, menyebalkan, suka mengganggu dan juga... Yah kata sungmin benar bahkan kau tidak bisa melakukan itu kn?'' oke, kata-kata Yesung yang ini benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan tangisnya, air matanya mengalir begitu saja, ia terisak mungkin dalam benaknya apa mereka benar-benar membencinya? Kyuhyun pun berlari keluar meninggalkan orang-orang yang telah menyakiti hatinya itu.

''Yak! Stop! Kalian puas membuatnya menangis? Aku sudah tidak tahan melihat kalian memojokan ORANG YANG SANGAT AKU CINTAI seperti itU. Kalau dia sampai kenapa-napa aku tidak akan memaafkan kalian'' Siwon meluapkan emosinya, dia tidak kuat melihat Kyuhyun di perlakukan seperti itu. Ia meninju tembok dan langsung meraih kenop pintu berniat ingin keluar tapi sebuah suara menghentikannya.

''Butuh waktu lama untuk membuatmu mengakuinya Siwon, dan cara seperti ini cukup ampuh juga. Walau sesudahnya aku merasa bersalah pada Kyuhyun'' Ucap Leeteuk. Siwon membulatkan matanya, jadi ini hanya akal-akalan mereka saja? Owh tapi tetap saja hal ini terlalu menyakitkan untuk Kyuhyun bukan?

''Kalian? Jadi ini hanya akal-akalan kalian saja? Apa kau juga ikut-ikutan Kibum?'' tanya Siwon menatap Kibum.

''Mian hyung, kalian itu terlalu lambat sih untuk mengakui perasaan masing-masing, apa susahnya jujur kalau kau mencintai Kyunnie''

Flashback

Kibum menarik tangan Siwon masuk ke dalam kamarnya meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih tertawa.

''Dasar anak itu selalu saja begitu, evilnya tidak pernah hilang'' omel Kibum

''Kau harus maklum Bummie dia itu Maknae'' Ucap Siwon santai, ia asyik menghirup aroma rambut Kyuhyun di telapak tangannya.

''Tapi walau dia maknae dia bukan anak kecil lagi, hyung''

''Menurutku semakin dewasa dia semakin manis''

Kibum menatap tidak percaya Siwon. ''Kau bilang manis hyung?''

''iya, manis dan menggemaskan''

Kibum tersenyum seakan Mengerti sesuatu. Di tatapnya Siwon dengan tatapan penuh curiga.

''Hyung, kau menyukainya ya?'' tebak Kibum. Wajah Siwon memerah mendengar pertanyaan Kibum.

''Kau jangan sok tahu Bummie. Aku tidak menyukainya. Dan Dulu aku kan pernah menyatakan perasaanku padamu.''

''jangan bohong, itukan dulu saat KYU belum bergabung dengan kita dan saat itu juga aku menolakmu. Jadi bisa saja hatimu berpaling hyung'' kata-kata kibum memang benar, ternyata setelah kehadiran Kyuhyun dalam hidup Siwon, namja manis itu telah mencuri hati Siwon.

''kalau aku masih menyukaimu seperti dulu bagaimana? Apa sekarang kau mau menerimaku?..'' pertanyaan Siwon yang ini membuat Kibum memerah. Ia membeku mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu, buru-buru Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tahu Siwon hanya menggodanya.

''sudah hyung jangan mengganti topik aku tahu kau menyukainya''

''benarkah?'' siwon menerawang dan tersenyum, sepertinya mengingat sesuatu.

'akan ku buat kau mengakuinya hyung''

Flashback End

''Kalian keterlaluan..''

#brak

Siwon keluar begitu saja dari ruangan.

Siwon sebenarnya tidak menyalahkan mereka sepenuhnya, ia juga sadar jika selama ini dia memang selalu menentang perasaannya pada Kyuhyun. Ia selalu menekan perasaannya dan berusaha menghilangkan perasaan itu. Karena yang dia tahu kyuhyun menyukai Changmin. Contohnya saat Changmin ke dorm bersama Minho, Kyuhyum uring-uringan, terus saat Changmin Sibuk di Jepang kyuhyun sering menghubunginya. Jadi wajar saya jika Siwon beranggapan seperti itu, sikap Kyuhyun pun kadang dingin padanya. Siwon berjalan mengikuti Kyuhyun dari belakang.

Kyuhyun pov

Hyungdeul jahat, mereka tidak lagi sayang dan tidak menginginkanku sebagai maknae lagi. Sepertinya aku harus mengembalikan status maknaeku pada Kibum Hyung, memang dia yang pantas jadi maknae, bukan aku yang nakal dan menyebalkan ini.

Besok aku akan menyerahkan surat pengunduran diriku dari grup. Ah sebaiknya aku minta bantuan Changmin saja dia pasti bisa membantuku. Memang setiap ada masalah aku selalu menghubunginya.

Saat dia di jepang aku selalu menghubunginya untuk curhat, dan kemarin yang membuatku kesal dia dan Minho merusakan Pspku makanya aku uring-uringan. Kenapa juga dia ajak Minho, kalian tahu Minho itu selalu mau saja barang-barangku. Bukannya tidak boleh ke Dorm tapi kalau akhirnya meminjam atau meminta barangku kan merugikan.

Aku menengok panggung, dan ternyata di sana Changmin masih melakukan Rehersal. Aku tahu cukup sulit baginya menghendel semuanya sendiri walau dia berdua dengan Yunho hyung, tetap saja dia suka cerita semuanya itu sulit. Bahkan katanya Yunho hyung masih sering menangisi Jae hyung.

Dan dia sendiri sepertinya tidak bisa merebut hati Yunho hyung. Walau aku tahu Minnie juga menyukainya. Kalau selama ini dia jadi Coupleku itu karena kami memang dekat dan juga status maknae yang di sandang kami. Tapi mianhae Minnie sebentar lagi kau akan kehilangan Maknae couplemu ini. Aku tidak akan menjadi maknae lagi sepertimu.

Aku sedih jika harus berpisah dengan hyungdeul dan juga dirimu. Dan aku juga sedih harus berpisah dengan orang itu, ckck bodoh. Dia bukan siapa-siapamu Cho Kyuhyun.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju Backstage tadi. Aku berniat ingin meminta maaf dan juga berpamitan pada mereka semua, tak peduli kalau mereka akan kembali mentertawakanku.

Author Pov

Kyuhyun mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya lagi. Dengan ragu ia menekan Knop pintu dan membukanya. Hening. Di ruangan itu tidak ada siapa pun. Kemana mereka semua? Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dalam bayangannya ia melihat semua member berbondong mendatangi Lee Soo Man dan meminta agar Kyuhyun di keluarkan dari Grup. Matanya kembali berkaca-kaca, ia masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut dan duduk di sofa. Kyuhyun menyandarkan punggungnya di penyangga sofa dan memejamkan matanya, berusaha menekan perasaan dan hayalan-hayalannya.

Pintu kembali terbuka, kali ini bukan para member & Lee Soo Man atau manager mereka. Melainkan namja bertubuh kekar Dan tampangnya tak kalah menyedihkan dari Kyuhyun. Sorot matanya menatap hawatir Kyuhyun yang terduduk lemas di sofa.

''Hikssssss... Hyunggg mian...'' kyuhyun terisak, ia menutup wajahnya dengan bantal sofa. Namja itu mendekati Kyuhyun dan duduk di samping Kyuhyun. Namja itu berniat membelai rambut Kyuhyun tapi Kyuhyun terlebih dulu sadar dengan kehadirannya dan membuka bantal.

''Siwon hyung'' Kyuhyun langsung memeluk namja di depannya yang ternyata adl Siwon. Siwon sedikit kaget tapi dengan cepat ia membelai punggung kyuhyun lembut.

''Hikssss...hikssss... Aku tidak sanggup hyung''

''aku... Hiks... Miii...an...''

''Cup... Uljimma Kyu... Berhenti menangis, hyung ada di sini'' Siwon semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, jujur sekarang ia merasa bersalah. Walau bagaimana pun ini semua karenanya juga.

''Tapi, kenapa Hyung tidak menyalahkanku juga? Aku ini pantas di benci hyung!'' Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Siwon dengan air mata yang masih mengalir di pipinya.

''karena aku mencintaimu Kyu, mana mungkin aku tega membuat orang yang ku cintai ini menangis'' Siwon membelai pipi Kyuhyun dan menghapus air matanya.

Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya, kenapa Siwon berbicara begitu. Bukankah yang Kyuhyun tahu, Siwon dan Kibum bukankah?

''Tapi bukannya kau dan Kibum hyung...'' sungguh Kyuhyun tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia menundukan kepalanya.

''Aku hanya mencintaimu Kyu, hanya kau orang yang mampu membuat hatiku berdebar, hanya kau yang selalu hadir dalam mimpiku, hanya kau Kyu tidak ada yang lain'' akhirnya Siwon mengungkapkan semua perasaannya pada Kyuhyun, ada kelegaan dalam dirinya.

*plak

Dengan sangat mengejutkan Kyuhyun menampar pipi Siwon, membuat pipi mulusnya memerah. oke Siwon tidak mungkin menyalahkan Kyuhyun, ia pantas menerima ini.

''Mian Kyu, kau boleh memukulku sesukamu Kyu...'' pasrah Siwon

Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya ke arah Siwon, Siwon memejamkan matanya, siap jika kyuhyun akan memukulnya lagi.

''jadi kau hanya mempermainkan Kibum hyung? Kau tega sekali Siwonnie! Kau sudah berani menyentuhnya dan sekarang kau bilang kau mencintaiku'' bentak Kyuhyun menarik kerah baju Siwon. tubuhnya bergetar. Siwon membuka matanya dan terkejut melihat Kyuhyun seperti itu.

''aku tidak pernah bilang kalau aku dan kibum memiliki sebuah hubungan dan aku pun tidak pernah mempermainkannya ataupun menyentuhnya..''

''tapi semalam kau...?''

''kau salah paham. Semalam aku hanya membantunya berlatih akting. Hanya itu saja tidak ada yang lain Kyu.'' Siwon menatap dalam mata Kyuhyun, menyalurkan keyakinan pada namja manis itu.

''apa kau cemburu padaku kyu?'' tanya Siwon. Wajah kyuhyun langsung memerah. Otaknya langsung berputar mencari jawaban untuk pertanyaan Siwon.

Sepertinya selama ini Kyuhyun telah salah paham pada perasaannya sendiri. Ia mengira kalau selama ini dia menyukai Changmin. Tapi aneh saat Changmin cerita tentang perasaannya pada Yunho, Kyuhyun justru menyemangatinya bukannya sedih atau patah hati.

Terus kalau masalah dia kesal karena Changmin datang bersama Minho, ini semata-mata karena dia tidak suka Minho merusak Pspnya bersama Changmin. Mungkin kalau Changmin saja ia tidak masalah karena dia juga suka merusak psp changmin.

Kalau ia takut kehilangan Changmin saat dirinya memutuskan ingin keluar, itu karena dia sudah menganggap Changmin lebih dari sahabatnya sendiri. Jadi sebenarnya siapa yang di cintai Kyuhyun?

''ah, mian kyu. Aku tahu kau kan menyukai Changmin. Jadi maaf kalau kata-kataku mengganggumu.'' ucap Siwon yang beranjak bangun dan berniat keluar. Tapi Kyuhyun bangun dan memeluk Siwon dari belakang.

''jangan pergi, aku memcintaimu juga Siwon Hyung...'' ucap Kyuhyun. Siwon tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun. Cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

''Benarkah?'' Siwon berbalik dan menangkap kedua pipi Kyuhyun.

''Ne, aku kesal saat melihatmu dekat dengan namja lain, aku marah saat kau tidak berbicara dan memanjakanku lagi, kau hanya tersenyum dan berbicara seperlumu saja'' omel Kyuhyun, Siwon tertawa dan mengecup bibir mungil Kyuhyun.

''aku takut berbicara padamu. Aku takut kau akan berbicara tentang orang yang kau cintai, aku bisa mati jika kau mengatakan itu kyu''

''tapi kenapa kau tidak jujur kalau kau menyukaiku'' ucap Kyuhyun pelan dan menundukan wajahnya yang kembali memerah.

''aku juga takut kau menolakku. Aku dengar kau menyukai changmin. Kau sendiri yang bilang itu di radio'' kyuhyun kembali mendongkakan kepalanya dan menatap gemas Siwon.

''kau ini selalu menilaiku sembarangan dan salah paham. Aku dan Changmin hanya bersahabat, walau aku pernah berpikir kalau aku menyukainya tapi setelah sekian lama dekat dengannya perasaanku biasa saja dan hanya menganggapnya sahabat dan,...''

*Chu

Siwon tidak membiarkan Kyuhyun nelanjutkan ucapannya, ia membungkam mulut Kyuhyun dengan bibirnya. Hanya menempel, itulah yang di lakukannya,

''aku percaya padamu babyKyu. Saranghae'' ucap Siwon

''Nado Saranghae Wonnie hyung'

keduanya Saling menyatakan perasaan yang terpendam dalam diri mereka selama ini.

Tanpa mereka tahu di luar sana semua member Super Junior mengintip mereka dengan senyum kebahagiaan, rencana mereka akhirnya berhasil juga mereka bisa menyatukan Kyuhyun dan Siwon di Backstage, semoga ke depannya tidak ada lagi yang di tutup-tutupi keduanya atau semua orang tentang perasaan mereka.

''akhirnya rencana kita berhasil, ayo saengdeul sepertinya sebentar lagi bagian kita..'' ucap leeteuk.

''tapi bagaimana dengan mereka?'' tanya Ryeowook

''biarkan saja, kita tampil tanpa mereka saja'' tambah kang in yang berjalan menuju panggung diikuti semuanya.

Sepertinya keputusan Kang in itu tepat sekali. Mereka membiarkan WonKyu berdua di Backstage .

Disana, Siwon kembali mencium kedua pipi Kyuhyun yang berada di bawahnya. Mengelus pipi Chubby yang terlihat lucu saat memerah seperti sekarang ini. Sofa tidak jadi masalah bagi mereka, walau kaki panjang kyuhyun terlihat mengapung di udara (?)

Siwon kembali mendekatkan wajahnya berniat mencium Kyuhyun tapi Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya.

''kenapa sayang? Apa kau tidak mau aku melakukannya?'' tanya Siwon kecewa

''bukan begitu, tapi aku ingin membuktikan pada hyungdeul kalau aku bisa melakukannya''

''mwo? Maksudmu?'' bingung Siwon. Kyuhyun bangun dan balik menindih tubuh siwon. ia menyeringai dan menatap Siwon layaknya seorang seme, di tambah ekspresi siwon terlihat sangat lucu.

''biar aku yang melakukannya hyung'' Kyuhyun langsung membuka kancing kemeja Siwon dan menyambar leher Siwon yang tentu saja tidak pernah terjamah.

''kyu... Hennntikaaannn ahhhh'' Siwon berusaha menyingkirkan kepala Kyuhyun dari lehernya. Tapi kyuhyun semakin menjamah lehernya dengan nafsu membuat siwon mendesah dan teransang.

''owh, ternyata adikmu sudah bangun hyung'' ucap kyuhyun merasakan ada yang menekan-nekan juniornya yang juga terasa berkedut.

''terserah kau saja kyu, aku pastikan kau tidak akan sanggup memasukiku'' yakin Siwon. Kyuhyun kembali menyeringai dan mengelus-elus dari luar junior siwon.

''ooowwwhhhh...'' Siwon berusaha menahan desahannya,

Kyuhyun turun dan membuka sleting celana siwon, mengeluarkan juniornya yang menegang. lalu ia juga membuka sleting celananya sendiri. Kyuhyun mengeleng melihat perbedaan junior mereka. Ia sedikit tidak yakin bisa merasuki Siwon dengan juniornya yang kecil.

''kenapa? Kau ragu? Yasudah biar aku yang merasukimu saja'' siwon hampir bangun tapi kyuhyun mendorong tubuhnya dan kembali memciumi leher dan dada siwon.

''aaahhhhhh... Kyuuuuu'' desah Siwon. Setelah puas menciuminya, Kyuhyun melepas celana siwon dan dirinya secara bersamaan.

Lalu mencoba memasukan junior (little) nya ke lubang rapat Siwon. Kyuhyun terus berusaha namun junior besar siwon menghalangi jalur akses junior kyuhyun, lagi-lagi junior mereka saling bertabrakan.

''sudah kubilang kau tidak akan bisa'' Siwon langsung bangun dan menindih Kyuhyun.

''kau lihat caranya Kyu,'' perintah Siwon menaikan satu kaki kyuhyun ke atas penyangga sofa. Lalu ia menggenggam juniornya dan menuntunnya ke dalam lubang Kyuhyun.

Hanya satu kali percobaan junior itu berhasil tertaman sempurna di dalam lubang Kyuhyun.

''aarrrggggg'' pekik Kyuhyun kesakitan, siwon langsung menyambar bibir sintalnya dan mengelus pahanya. Tentu saja ia terus menusukan lebih dalam juniornya.

Dan begitulah kegiatan yang di lakukan oleh WonKyu di Backstage, desahan, erangan, kata-kata cintalah yang keluar dari mulut keduanya. Cinta mereka akhirnya tersalukan dengan perbuatan, tanpa banyak berkata-kata tapi mereka melakukannya dengan tindakan yang real.

#Clekkk

''Omoooooooo .

''aaahhhhhhhhh... Faster hyung...''

''centraily''

''aaaaahhhhhhhhhh... Love youuuuuu''

''nadoooooo...''

.

.

.

.

.

THE END

but if you read, you must like and comment yaaaa... :)

thanks and happy wonkyu day... :D


End file.
